psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaiden
Opis Kaiden w Psim Patrolu pełni funkcje szpiega (po ojcu) i agenta. Jest pieskiem rasy Gerberian Shepsky. Piesek to chłopak Tiger Belle. Ma piętnaście lat. W Psim Patrolu to agent 004. Wygląd Kaiden upodobnił się do swojego taty.Jest ciemno brązowy w kremowo brązowe łatki.Oczy ma koloru niebieskiego.Ma duży czarny nosek przy którym ma piegi Charakter Jest silny , odważny , pewny siebie , ambitny , lojalny , posłuszny , sprytny , rozsądny , tolerancyjny , uparty , czasem chłodny i nerwowy . Jest też wyrozumiały. Zawsze chętnie wykonuje powierzone mu zadania. Umiejętności Jest bardzo silny,szybki. Ma wybitny wzrok, słuch i węch co ułatwia mu pracę. W wolnym czasie Kaiden jest dobrym surfer ' em i snowboard ' erem. Rodzina Chase - tata Everest - mama Dylan - starszy brat Heks - starszy brat Gray - najstarszy brat Snowy - młodsza siostra Amber - starsza siostra Brooklyn - najstarsza siostra Snowstorm - wujek Cloe - ciocia Scott - bratanek Scotty - bratanica Mufin - bratanica Tiger Belle - dziewczyna. Jessie - szwagierka. Briana- szwagierka. Victoria - szwagierka. Pojazd 'Regularny i na misje '''Jest to jeep , ma radar i może być nie widzialny. Jest brązowo niebieski . '''Mission Paw - '''jest to czarno - niebieski wóz terenowy może być nie widzialny , i nie wykrywalny na radarze , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to niebiesko - zielona motorówka , może być niewidzialna , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Space pup - '''jest to biało - niebiesko - zielony wahadłowiec , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności może on być nad świetlny Kaiden's_car.png Odznaka Podobna do Chase ' a tylko , że gwiazda jeszcze ma zielony kontur . Dubbing *wersja angielska (szczeniak) - Alex Throne *wersja polska - Beata Wybrąkiewicz *wersja angielska (obecnie i dorosły) - Chris Evans *wersja polska - Krzysztof Banaszyk Strach #Timber i jego rodzinie może coś się stać Biografia Kaiden urodził się jako pierwszy z dwójki szczeniąt . Urodzili się oni w ciemny , jesienny wieczór . Ryder znowu był dumny z Chase'a i Everest , jako znowu świeżo upieczeni rodzice spisywali się celująco . Kaiden lgnął do Chase'a . Nawet jego pierwsze słowo było to ,, Tata Case(czyt) Cejs " Szybko się uczył , był bardzo odważny . Zawsze lubił być blisko jego rodzeństwa , gdy trochę podrósł powiedział Chase 'owi i Ryder 'owi , że chce być szpiegiem , tak jak tata , więc od razu zaczęło się szkolenie . Spisywał się wzorowo . Dlatego szybko dostał swoją odznakę i pojazd . Nie lubi #Kłótni #Piór i kociej sierści #Kociej Katastrofy 2 #Wrogów Psiego Patrolu #Timber w kłopotach. #Gdy Timber jest smutna. #Oszustów #Kłamców #Zła #Nudy Lubi #Spędzać czas z rodziną i przyjaciółmi #Spędzać czas z Tiger Belle. #Ciężkie zadania #Biegać #Misję. #Pomagać. #Święta Bożego Narodzenia. #Wielkanoc. #Sylwester. #Walentynki. #Ćwiczyć. #Wiosnę. #Lato. #Jesień. #Zimę. #Śnieg. #Słońce. #Wyjazdy. Hobby #Bieganie. #Ćwiczenia w terenie. #Surfing. #Snowboard. #Zapasy. #Oglądanie filmów. #Pływanie #Nurkowanie. #Piłka nożna. #Siatkówka. #Latanie. #Koszykówka. #Łyżwiarstwo. #Piłka plażowa. #Piłka wodna. Ciekawostki # Razem z Victorem są nazywani Jamesami Bondami # Jest najmłodszym synem Chase a i Everest, ale nie najmłodszym ich dzieckiem . # Jego auto może być niewidzialne . # On i Tiger Belle są parą. # Na Mission Paw ma najlepsze gogle szpiegowskie na świecie . # Ma 63,5 cm wzrostu. # Na Walentynki dostał od Tiger Belle Lamborghini. # W Psim Patrolu jest agentem 004.. # Wdał się w swego tatę, tyle, że ma kolor oczu po mamie i jest ciut ciemniejszy. # Jest pierwszym moim OC na tej wiki. # Kaiden to mój najstarszy OC z Fandomu o Psim Patrolu. Jego koncept powstał już w Sylwestra 2015. # Tak jak jego brat Kaiden był także uczniem swojego taty. Cytaty Mission Paw Ma on niebiesko czarny hełm z dwoma wstawkami zielenie , które się świecą w ciemności . Jego strój jest czarno - niebieski ( wszystkie niebieskie pasy także świecą się w ciemności ) . Posiada także czarne buty z niebieskimi paskami , które świecą się w ciemności . Buty posiadają przyssawki . Strój posiada także najlepsze gogle szpiegowskie na świecie . Air pup Nosi niebiesko - zielony strój . Jego wzór z tyłu hełmu zakończony jest gwiazdą . Ma on hiper ponad dźwiękowe skrzydła . Ma on także zagłuszacz radarów i termowizyjne gogle , oraz gogle na pod czerwień . Galeria Kaiden' a Kayden the spy pup.png Mission_Paw_Kaiden.gif|Kaiden w stroju Mission Paw Kaiden_and_Youki_in_real.png|Youki i Kaieden w realu Sketch-1503426201852.png|Mistrzowski rysunek arysowany przez Julczydlo 1 ilustracja do opowiadania : ,, Wakacje Piesków " Who_ate_the_cookies_Victor_and_Kaiden.png|,, Kto zjadł ciastka ? " ilustracja do opowiadania : ,, Święta w Psim Patrolu " Sketch-1506620961884.png|Ślub Dylan ' a i Briany Kaiden.png sketch-1511053927664.png|MEGA PIĘKNY , SWEET RYSUNEK NARYSOWANY PRZEZ Puppy Sketch-1512909766606.png|ARCYCUDNNY RYSUNEK NARYSOWANY PRZEZPuppy Kaiden i Tiger pod jemiołą (To miała być jemioła XD) !! <3 Sketch-1513190117460.png|Tiger Belle i Kaiden na lodowisku Sketch-1514036637792.png|Z okazji jutrzejszej Wigilii Sketch-1516200311240.png|W dniu ich narodzin. Sketch-1518876692482.png|Kaiden x Tiger Belle (Timber). Z okazji Walentynek 2018. Kaiden_as_a_life_guard_in_real_show.PNG|Kaiden jako ratownik wodny w realnym show. Tiger Belle and Kaiden watching shooting star december challenge day 20.PNG|Grudniowy challenge dzień 20 ''Spadająca Gwiazda Kaiden_as_a_spy_in_real_show.PNG Day30 Chase&Everest Pups.png|OMG! OMD! Arcycudowne arcydzieło������ to jest mega❤️ Kocham to❤️ Gratuluje też chęci narysowania tak wielkiej rodziny ^^ Dzień 30 narysowany przez Shiraz Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Gerberiany Shepsky Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Bracia Kategoria:Szpieg Kategoria:Szpiedzy Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Piesek Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Wymyslone Postacie Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Agent Kategoria:Agenci Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Gerberian Shepsky Kategoria:Brat Kategoria:Synowie Kategoria:Syn Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Agent 004 Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Członek Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu